


I Know My Brother Like I Know My Own Mind

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter has a twin! And... this is one of the prompts: Tom (Peter’s twin) flirts with Tony and Peter is jealous.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tom Parker & Peter Parker (twins)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	I Know My Brother Like I Know My Own Mind

Peter blushes and chews on his lip. “Tom, I… I don’t know…”

Tom laughs and shoves Peter playfully. “What, you’re too ashamed of your big brother to introduce him to your mentor?”

Peter’s face goes red. “You’re only older than me by 20 minutes!” He huffs at Tom’s snarky laugh. “And no, I’m not _embarrassed_ of you. I’m scared _you’ll_ embarrass _me_.”

Tom coos, pinching his cheek. “Come on, promise I won’t show any baby pictures. Or tell him about the time you took your penis out in front of-“

“Shhhh!” Peter groans and covers his face, mortified. “We were _four_ , Tom!”

Tom snickers and grabs his keys. “Come on!”

~

Peter shifts uncomfortably in the front seat. No, he isn’t ashamed of his brother. He’s ashamed of _himself_. Yeah, let’s introduce the hotter, smarter, cooler twin to his crush; that sounds like a _great_ idea.

Tony will totally realize that Peter is an utter dork that definitely doesn’t deserve someone like Tony Stark, and that’ll be the end of it. Tom won’t have to do anything, just _exist_.

Of course, Tom won’t _just_ exist…

~

Tony raises a brow when the elevator doors open, and the Parkers step into his lab. “Okay, I knew you had a twin; but seeing it in person is a little freaky.”

Peter blushes and giggles at the joke, practically swooning. He’s always been a terrible flirt; awkward, loud, too obnoxious.

Peter stands in the middle of the room, dressed in baggy jeans, old and worn out sneakers, and a science pun tee shirt.

His twin stands slightly behind him, sporting black sunglasses, black fitted pants, a floral blue shirt, a black leather jacket and matching boots.

Peter’s hair is messy, unruly curls all over the place and sticking out in random spots. Tom’s is gelled back, purposely careless looking, in control.

Peter’s cheeks are rosy pink, cheeks plump and spread wide in a dopey smile. His eyes are bright, eyebrows relaxes. Tom’s cheeks are normal, jawline hard and cheeks slim, lips cocked into a flirty smirk. Behind the glasses, his eyes are dark and careful, observant.

Tony thinks they couldn’t be any more night and day.

“Well? Aren’t you going to introduce me, Pete?” Tom elbows his brother, which makes Peter blush even more and stutter.

“Right! Tony, this is my twin, Tom. Tom, Tony.”

Tony smiles and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you, Tom.”

Tom smirks and grabs his hand, before using his other hand to slide up Tony’s arm and rest on his bicep. _Yummy_. “Peter never stops talking about you, I feel like I know you already.”

Tony quirks a brow, flirty grin on his face. He flexes his arm visibly, making the muscles ripple under Tom’s hand. “Oh? Well, Peter doesn’t know me _that_ well.”

Tom licks his lips, reaching up to take his sunglasses off. “Oh, I’m sure there’s a lot about you I’ll have to learn for _myself_.”

Peter’s face falls, and he looks between them sadly. Peter has been in love with Tony for years, but he knew his feelings would never be reciprocated. But to see Tom catch Tony’s attention in less than two minutes?

“I um-can I show Tom my web fluid?” Peter interrupts.

Tony pulls back and nods at Peter, still smiling. “Sure thing kiddo! You know where your station is…”

Peter grabs Tom’s hand and drags him to the work station, still blushing. “So here is where I work every day-“

Tom cuts him off loudly, making eye contact with Tony. “Oh, what a wonderful place to work. You get to stare at Mr. Stark all day! I wouldn’t get any work done if I were you, I would be too busy drooling.”

Tony grins, winking at Tom as he goes back to his own work.

Peter’s lips form a thin line, hurt a physical pain in his chest. “And I mostly work on my suit and the web fluid, but sometimes Mr. Stark let’s me work on his suit too.”

Tom looks to Peter. “Oh? He lets you work on his suits? That’s so awesome! How do you concentrate with him breathing down your neck?”

Peter blushes even more, ducking his head. “Tom…”

Tom laughs softly, patting his brother on the back. “What? He’s hot!”

Peter blushes even more. “He can _hear_ you, dumbass!” He hisses.

Tom smirks over at Tony and winks at him. “Oh, I know that.”

Peter winces, shaking his head. “If you aren’t going to pay attention, let’s just go home…”

Tom quirks a brow. He looks between his brother and Tony, and suddenly it clicks. “Oh. I see. Sorry, I didn’t realize you two were a thing or I wouldn’t have flirted.”

Peter stutters and feels tears prick at his eyes in humiliation. “We aren’t a thing!” He ducks his face, hiding in his arms. “I hate you so much…”

Tom pats his back. “Oh! Great, then I can go for it. Here, go start the car. I’ll be down in a couple minutes, hopefully with a date scheduled.”

Peter looks up and grabs the keys angrily, stomping to the elevator. He hears Tony yell a “oh, bye then!” But doesn’t respond. Tears are hot on his cheeks, and he just wants to be home.

Tom waits for Peter to be gone before walking over to Tony. “Mr. Stark?”

Tony looks away from the elevators, reluctant and worried look on his face. “Yes?”

Tom frowns, jaw set. He looks Tony up and down, before nodding. “If you hurt him, you’re dead meat. I don’t need a spider bite to put you six feet under.”

Tony quirks a brow. “I don’t know-“

“I know my brother. A little too well, sometimes. When I was flirting with you, I thought I was just embarrassing him; but he’s got it _bad_ for you.”

Tony gulps. “I-“

“I’m not as nice as my brother, and I’m not as against murder as he is. Just remember that.”

~

“H-how’d it go? You got a date?”

Tom turns to Peter after getting behind the wheel, shaking his head. “Nope. Apparently he’s got his eye on some little spider punk.”

Peter blushes red and shoves him. “Stop-“

Tom grins, backing out of the parking space. “I’m serious! Flirting is all good and fun, but he’s waiting out for you. Go get ‘em tiger, if you let that _hot_ piece of man get away-“

“Oh my _god_!” Peter giggles, and this time—it’s out of joy.


End file.
